


Short Stories

by FreckledAuthor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bedtime Stories, Children's Stories, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, Horror, Monsters, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, The Promise (The Promised Neverland), The Promised Neverland Anime Spoilers, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledAuthor/pseuds/FreckledAuthor
Summary: This is a compilation of short stories by yours truly. It's nothing serious and they're easy reads, so get a mug of hot chocolate and cozy up, its story time kids.





	1. Rabbit's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Horror/Thriller  
> TW: animal killing/death, fear, implied death

Their lips parted as they tried to slow their breathing. They could hear that thing coming, searching for them no doubt. Red blood trickled down their wounded leg, tightly wrapped in a stained bandanna. It won't find me here, it won't find me here, they thought, hoping to trick themselves into believing it. They remembered long ago when they were a little kid, hiding in this very spot from their mother in a game of hide and seek. She could never find them in the storage bench, she never bothered to look. That's what Flynn was counting on. Long yellow claws scraped across the wooden floor. As it came closer Flynn put both hands over their mouth as their brown bloodshot eyes peeked out of the storage bench. Beer cans and wine bottles smashed against the wall, that's when they heard it. The rabbit. The monster gripped it between its claws as it wailed. No sound has ever been so terrible. As it was being crushed the rabbit screamed, it perfectly replicated the sound of a small child's shriek. Tears started streaming down Flynn's cheeks as they found it harder and harder to silence their sobs. The monster stopped for a moment of silence. Flynn's heartbeat echoed in their ears, silent prayers and pleads was the only thing in their head. The beast dropped the deceased rabbit in front of the bench. Flynn let out a gasp of horror. Before they could process what they'd done, the beast ripped off the lid and horrified screams could be heard for miles across the empty New York City. 


	2. City Of Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Horror/Thriller  
> TW: fear

Every little detail was perfect. Every grain of sand was perfect and the rolling waves were bubbling with seafoam. It felt so real, like you could walk in and feel the sun hit your face, with the cool breeze and smell of sea salt in the air. But they knew they couldn't. It was just another illusion of the place they used to love. Another temptation of normality. "STOP!" They cried out with tears forming in the eyes, "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!I'M NOT FALLING FOR YOUR STUPID ILLUSIONS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Screams of pain and rage filled the room until the beach flickered away, leaving them in a dark, dull space. They fell to their knees, putting their forehead to the floor and wailing. They've been alone for so long, it took all of their strength to not give in. But they couldn't give up, not yet, they need to stay alive to watch the world burn. 


	3. Goddes of Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fantasy/Mythological   
> TW: none

Lilly, paced around the statue attentively. Scanning every crack and crevice for what she was looking for. The statue was huge, at least 15 feet tall. A raven sat on the woman's left shoulder, stretching out its wings and expanding its mouth to screech. The woman herself was gorgeous. Long curling hair, an intelligent gleam in her eye. Although her robes dripped with silver and a laurel wreath was placed atop her head, no arrogant or vein energy surrounded her. Only beauty, intelligence, and power lingered. Lilly glared up at the bird and beautiful woman of plaster, what secrets do you hold? She pondered. Her hand traced the bottom of the woman's skirt when something caught her eye. Lilly rushed over and examined her new discovery. A small circle engraved in her foot. The girl dropped to her knees and carefully pushed down on the contraption. For a moment nothing happened, and the girl scrambled back. A low rumble came from the Earth and the plaster started melting. To Lilly's surprise, and terror, she realized the plaster wasn't just melting, it was melting off the woman. Exposing her twisting hair and intelligent brown eyes. Her smooth dark skin and dress of sliver. What have I done? Lilly trembled.


	4. The Good Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Classic Fairytale  
> TW: implication of death

Once upon a time there was a little boy named River. The little boy was the smartest and bravest in the kingdom, but the other boy could not stand him. "He came out wrong," they would snicker to one another, "yeah, a freak like him could never be friends with us," they would laugh. However, a little boy such as River was much too smart to allow himself to be put down by those bullies who weren't even half as smart as him. River knew exactly why he was bullied, and he didn't care for the other little boys. River's best friends in the village were named Alice, Luna, and Mary-Lee. Three of the smartest, bravest little girls in the kingdom. River didn't understand why the other boys didn't like them. Alice could climb trees faster than lightning, Luna could draw anything, and Mary-Lee knew every constellation in the sky! It wasn't until the trolls invalided their village that the other little boys realized how valuable smart friends are. For example, they can help keep you alive.


	5. Meet Me in the Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fantasy  
> TW: none  
> (Based off of DND)

"This is what we're going to do," Rory traced his finger through the dirt, laying out a map of the surrounding area. The other three gathered closely around him. "Right now we're here," he made an 'X' at the top of Jaguars Peek, "Our target is here," he made a circle between two mountains, "Fallen's Valley." Lichelle adjusted the quiver on her back, "Isn't Fallen's Valley enough of a hint to turn back? This mission was already dangerous but now we're just going to march our way into a place called Fallen's Valley?" Fayra nodded in agreement, "It'll be risky, but they don't know we're here. We'll send in Finn to grab the staff, Lichelle and Rory fight off any guards trying to mess with them, meanwhile I'll distract the rest of the security." Rory stood and pulled down the mask covering his face, "We'll be fine," he smiled, "we're a great team." Finn smiled and threw on their backpack, "Right, lets go try not to get killed."


	6. The Walk (TPN Fanfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Spoilers for the end of season 1 of The Promised Neverland⚠️
> 
> Genre: Fanfic  
> TW: none  
> (Based on the walk Norman took with Isabella to the gate when... ya know)

It was no ordinary night, a dark blue blanket draped over most of the sky. Dark purples and hints of green leaped across the atmosphere, stars sprinkled and swirled into every crevice. The Gods and fallen heroes resided in the sky in their new form of constellations, watching over the slumbering children, gaping in horror of what the world has become. The stars twinkled and danced in the sky, a show he felt was meant for him alone. The soft breeze whispered in his ear and clawed at his back, desperately trying to draw him back to the house. Mom's soft lullaby pushed him to keep walking. He had made up his mind, there was no turning back, this was for Emma, Ray, and all of his other siblings back at the house. They were in the forest now, the tree's blocking the moonlight. It was beautiful really, what he was feeling. A sense of dread so great his beating heart rang in his ears, yet, the calm of letting go. It was almost...peaceful. He smiled at the thought of going back in time, not to change his decision but to do it again, and again, and again, because he wasn't just letting himself die. He was letting his siblings live.


	7. The True Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Superheros/Action  
> TW: Blood, knife, death

The villain cradled the young hero’s head in his lap. “It’s ok,” the villain spoke gently, “It’s over now, you fought very bravely. I’m so proud of you, Little One.” The small hero cried out in pain, the villain’s dagger that had been stabbed in his middle was streaked with blood. “Shh,” the villain cooed, “I know it hurts. I’m so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. It’s so unfair, they send you into battle with me, knowing you’ll lose. But they won’t stop… They won’t stop sending children to fight their battles. They’re cowards, and they're selfish, but you, little hero, you did so well.” He fought back tears, looking down at the boy’s strained face. “I swear to you, when they finally fight me themselves, I’ll fight for you. I’ll fight for every single child they sent into battle with me. Every great hero who needlessly died at my hand.” The boy let out a shaky breath, having only the strength to nod. The villain hummed a sweet lullaby, holding the boy’s head to his chest and gently rocking him. As the hero took his final breath, the villain could feel his hatred only grow. As he stood and picked up the boy’s lifeless body, only sixteen words were on his tongue. “I will show them who’s the true villain, even if it’s the last thing I do.”


	8. Deep in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fantasy  
> TW: none (fluff)

The small girl wandered through the sunny woods. Her tiny, bare feet getting dirtied from the rough forest floor. A warm gust of wind ran through her brown shoulder length hair, and blew back her blue sundress that was slightly too big for her frame. Birds chirped happily in the trees, and a streamlet, providing crystal clear water, ran under a log bridge the girl happily teetered across. She had finally found what she was looking for, wildflowers. A burst of yellows, purples, blues, and greens all around her, but she already knew exactly what she wanted. A small cluster of mayweeds stood apart from the rest. With their soft white petals and vibrate yellow centers, the girl picked a bouquet of the most beautiful ones she could find. Just then a low grumble came from behind a tree. She perked up, wandering towards the sound. A monster. It was dark green, with ten tentacles oozing with slime. Six orange eyes met hers, waiting with anticipation. The little girl held out her small bouquet of flowers, beaming with pride at her collection. It wrapped one of it's thick tentacles around the flowers, gently taking them into its possession. The monster grumbled in satisfaction and offered her a shiny red apple in return. She stood on her tiptoes, taking it and thanking the beast. It growled a response, slithering back into the woods, happily awaiting the return of it's small, strange friend.


	9. The Sorcerer's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fantasy/Fluff  
> TW: none

She peeked over the bubbling caldron, a greenish foamy substance was close to spilling over the edge. "My stars!" Faith yelped, she quickly reached around her counter trying to find the perfect ingredient. Her hand found the small jar of rosemary, quickly taking the cap off with her teeth, she dropped a pinch in the caldron. The bubbly liquid boiled down to a safer level as Faith let out a sigh of relief. Her small black kitten, Lucky, jumped onto the counter swishing his tail back and forth. Faith took a wooden spoon and carefully poured some of the bubbling liquid into her palm. "Come here Lucky," she held out her palm as the cat licked the concoction with his rough tongue. Faith took a few steps back, nervously awaiting the results. After a few minutes Lucky began hiccupping until it finally happened. With a poof of magic, sitting in Lucky's place was a young boy, no older than 6. He had black matted hair and bright yellow eyes. Faith kneeled and smiled softly, "Hi Lucky... I'm Faith, I'm going to be taking care of you." 


End file.
